


Heavenly?..

by shit4eyes



Category: JakeGyllenhaal
Genre: F/M, Forced Sex, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit4eyes/pseuds/shit4eyes
Summary: Your boyfriend ,in his drunken state, rapes you, and you... Enjoy it??
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal / Y/N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Heavenly?..

**Author's Note:**

> (THIS IS FICTION AND NOT REALITY!!)  
> Other warnings: Rape, violence.
> 
> And another thing, I hope you do not perceive this as me saying “rape victims want it” cause THEY DON’T!! Like I said this is a fiction and NOT MEANT to encourage, accept, or normalize this behavior. It’s appalling but everyone has their fantasy... I’m not responsible for your interpretation of this nor anyone else’s opinion, that will be solely on the readers.  
> Ages 18+  
> inspired by a Jake Gyllenhaal fanfic I read on wattpad called “Honey” by 21Chlorine where Jake is in a depressed state and Liz tries to help him get through it. I recommend reading it tbh. (that story does not include rape)

You just got home from work and your boyfriend Jake was passed out on the couch as he normally was after drinking.

Jake has been grieving since his friends passing almost a year ago, and he can’t seem to cope or get over it. So he’s been drinking his pain away, getting into violent outbursts, not eating, sleeping too much, and being a little hornier than when he was sober. This sadly caused him to grope you but it never got too far until today.

So you got home and saw Jake lying on the couch and decided to try and wake him up to move him to bed. “Jake, babe get up.” You asked sweetly. He groaned, slightly opening his eyes to see a blurred you. “Leave me alone” He said as he turned away from you.

You shook him, trying to wake him up again and he got mad. He smacked your hand away and said sternly “I said leave me alone!” His voice booming throughout the apartment. This made you flinch as he never raised his voice at you, even like this. “Hon, I just want to help you move to the bed so you’ll be more comfortable..” you begged. “Well I donwanna go, Y/N!” He slurred. 

You then got his attention by smacking his head slightly. But this gave you an even worse reaction than before. Jake opened his eyes, got up hurriedly and glared at you.

Then his eyes started to wonder your body, he smirked when he saw your short skirt. “Oh I get it” he said almost too calmly. “You’re a fucking whore Y/N.. But I’ll give you what you want alright.” He started to unbuckle his pants, you stared at him and tried getting away from him “Jake no- that’s not what I meant!” 

You raised your arms in defense and he just came closer to you as you backed away. “Jake I said NO- AH!” He cut you off by grabbed you and holding you arms together as he tried to lift you. “JAKE NO I-“ “Shut up!” He cut you off once more.

He finally managed to pick you up and carry you to your shared bedroom. He threw you on the bed and started taking off his shirt, then his pants. He crawled on the bed and ripped off your clothes as you fought back, you kept hitting him and kicking your legs trying to wriggle free.

“JAKE LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! JAKE! JAKE-“ he forced his lips on yours to muffle your screams as he held your hand above your head with his right hand and held your face towards his with his other. As he pulled away he leaned over to you ear “You talk too much” he whispered before he gagged you by grabbing your panties and shoving them into your mouth.

You still tried fighting against him and spit out your panties “Jake.. Please let me go!” You pleaded, your voice cracking as your fear choked you. He grabbed your skirt and put it in your mouth “I don’t wanna hear another word Y/N.” He said with slight irritation in his voice.

You were so scared you started shaking and crying but continued to fight against him as he positioned his dick at your vagina, rubbing the tip up and down your folds teasingly.

Then he shoved himself inside you, slowly but surely gaining momentum. He continued as you sat there, motionless and crying. He moaned as he felt your insides. And for some reason, you couldn’t help but feel..

Good?..

Maybe it was nature taking over and the feeling of his dick going inside and out of you, it almost felt.. _Heavenly_.. You were ashamed to say it but you were enjoying yourself.

You wrapped your legs around his abdomen and you leaned into his face and started to kiss him. You moaned into the kiss and Jake groaned so loud you could feel the vibration. “I love you Y/N” he said releasing you from his grip.

You didn’t reply, instead you wrapped your arms around his neck and scratched his back. You moaned his name over and over as he quickened his pace. He was getting sloppy as he was close to cumming. You felt this “Cum inside” you moaned.

He couldn’t hold it any longer and he reached his high. You following shortly after. His warm seed was shot inside you, and you weren’t even on birth control. He removed himself and plopped down next to you.

He faced towards you and kissed your forehead. “You know I love you right?” He mumbled loud enough for your ears to pick up. “Yes ,Jake, I know.” “Do you love me?” He asked. You looked into his eyes and said “Yes, I do love you.” You smiled at him and he smiled back and spooned you.

-3 weeks later- 

You waited 2 minutes for the results and when the timer went off you rushed to the pregnancy test and read the two lines “Pregnant? I’m pregnant??” You gasped and slid down you bathroom wall

3 weeks have passed since then and Jake has since apologized for his drunk behavior. He’s been worse since then, often babbles when he’s drunk saying he won’t forgive himself. You’ve forgiven him, mainly out of pity but you knew if you hated him you could never truly move past it.

Now all you had to do was get him back on track, back to normal so what happened that day will never happen again. Then you could finally tell him you were pregnant..


End file.
